Just One Kiss!
by horikashi
Summary: Something bothered Kashima all day, and she had nothing to do but to face it. [HoriKashi One Shot!]


Here is another HoriKashi! I enjoy making fics about them! This is based from one of tumblr user otpprompts' post. I found it suitable for this dorks so yeah! I've been trying to do NozaKura but.. yes. I'm trying!

* * *

><p>"So.. Have you guys had your first kiss already?"<br>Seo, along with Sakura and Kashima, were sitting in a bench under the shade of a tree in the courtyard. It was random. She looked at the girls with a serious face, but the two didn't return that kind of face. Both of them had one of their eyebrows raised because of the question.  
>"What?" In unison, they both answered– or rather, they returned a question. Seo would always randomly pop a topic, but it's kind of unusual for her to talk about love.<br>"Why did you ask? Have you?" Sakura quizzed, her purple eyes full of curiosity. Seo tapped her chin, her head was tilted upwards. She stayed in that position until she spoke in a soft voice, "I remember my first kiss.."  
>Both Kashima and Sakura's eyes sparkled once Seo opened her mouth. Seo actually had hers? Unbelievable. But expect anything to happen to Seo– Seo <em>is<em> Seo, after all.  
>"It was a fine morning.. I was looking up to that person as.." A pause occured in the said story-teller as the two gals beside her scooted closer in nosiness. But then, Seo's next words utterly surprised them.<br>"She leaned down and kissed me in the forehead. My mom was a good mother. She would always do that before I go to school when I was a kid."  
>The girls froze.<br>_They knew it._  
>"Sensei, that's not counted!" Kashima heightened her hand in objection. "Yeah!" Sakura did the same, too. "I-It isn't!?" Seo exclaimed, her face was priceless. Much to their dismay, both Sakura and Kashima sighed in disappointment.<br>"Have you felt that 'tingly' sensation when your mom kissed you?" The orange-haired asked, raising her index finger. "..No?" The blonde briefly answered. "Then that is not the 'first kiss' we're supposed to talk about!" Sakura stated in a rather serious tone. Clearing her voice, the petite school girl straightened her body as she began to discuss about these so-called 'love things.'  
>"You see, according to shoujo manga, you'd feel heat creeping up to your face.. And you'd never want to let go of the person's lips.." Sakura, who is all red because of her own words, explained. "Ohh!" Seo replied like she just learned something important. Her eyes were full of astonishment. Right after, a question targeted to the smallest girl in the group came up. "How come you know about such things that much, Chiyo-chan?" Kashima queried. Sakura merely winked and rose a thumbs up, pronouncing "Like what I've just said, shoujo manga!"<br>Kashima blinked twice. Shoujo manga, huh? She thought. She had read one once, but she had already forgot. But come to think of it, even though she likes to sweet talk with the girls, she had never kissed one. And she would never do that– maybe. She limits herself in kissing the cute school girls; she'd just kiss them in the hand. But what about in the lips? Would it be awkward to start kissing them on the lips? A lot of questions started to bug Kashima's mind.  
>"Kashima-kun?" Sakura called. It looks like the school prince was lost in her thoughts for a moment. "Yes?" Kashima answered shortly. "The bell has rung," Sakura spoke, giggling thereafter. "Let's go!" Kashima just reciprocated the laugh and stood up, walking beside Seo. "If I kiss any of the girls here in our school, will it be counted as my first kiss?" She inquired, although she was vacillating to ask. Sakura simply chortled and proclaimed, "Of course not! You get your first kiss from a guy, silly."<p>

Kashima paced alone athwart the hallway. They were dismissed earlier than usual, so she's just roaming around the campus. She's still thinking about _that_ topic though, and she has no idea why. That really got into her. "Kiss.. I want to try and kiss someone!" With green eyes full of desperation, Kashima announced. "But who..?" she muttered, looking at the floor.  
>Kashima can't think of anyone she could kiss. Sakura and Seo would do, but they won't probably let her do that. Plus, it won't be counted if she kisses girls, just like how Seo's mom's kiss wasn't counted. It must be from a male, as stated by Sakura earlier. Mikorin, he'd get embarrassed and flail away even before their lips touch. And Nozaki, he'd probably tell her that he doesn't need references for yaoi. "I can only think of <em>one<em> person.. and it's–"  
>"Kashima!" Someone yelled, and Kashima had a sudden jolt. It's <em>him.<em> "H-Hori-chan-senpai!" She called him back, lurching backwards. Her face was tinted pink at the sight of the male– wait, what? Why? She's not usually like this. Is it because she was actually thinking about _kissing _Hori? The club president? _Her most beloved senpai?_ Kashima didn't notice that she had already passed the drama club, and now her upperclassman is rushing to her.  
>"Are you cutting classes? You still have a few minutes before dismissal. Why are you wandering around?" Hori released a chain of questions, which made Kashima panic a bit more. "And why are you looking so flustered? Are you sick or somethin'?"<br>Once Hori tried to extend his arm to check the girl's temperature, Kashima fluttered her hands in front while shaking her head. "I'm perfectly fine, senpai! Don't worry!" She reassured, sliding away from the other. She _definitely_ can't face him while she's thinking about that. Erase, erase! Kashima turned around and slowly walked away. Meanwhile, Hori stood there, confused about what's happening to Kashima. He knows something is wrong.  
>"Okay? But where are you going? You're supposed to attend our practice. Or are you planning to skip rehearsals again?"<br>Uh, oh. The rehearsals. There's no escape, huh? Kashima decided to turn around, clearing her voice to try and regain her composure. She pushed her bangs using her hand and inhaled deeply.

_'__Kashima, what are you doing? Act normal, act natural!'_

With her usual cheerful tone, Kashima yelled, "Of course not, president!" Hori rolled his eyes and dragged her inside, grasping the script firmly in his hand.  
>Fortunately- yes, <em>fortunately, <em>Kashima managed to rehearse 'normally' with the drama club members. Although in some instances, she would find herself staring at Hori's lips while he's speaking, which is 'wrong' for her. It's like she can't even control her mind– it's like she can't help but do that. Take note that she had done it _multiple_ times, and she was beyond glad that her senior didn't catch her at all. After the practice, she immediately snatched her bag and went outside. "I just need to sleep and I'll probably forget everything," Kashima whispered, propelling a loud sigh thereafter. How the hell did she end up like this?  
>"Kashima," A deep voice spoke to her from behind. "What's bothering you?" Hori questioned with a concerned voice, folding his arms. "Don't lie, I sense it."<br>The brunet's voice made Kashima cringe. Like electricity just flowed from her feet up to her shoulders. She felt defeated.

_'__The only way to get rid of these thoughts would be..'_

Once again, Kashima rotated herself towards her senpai's direction with an impassive visage. "Senpai, could you.. go here? I need to do something. This has been bothering me for a while now."

_'__..doing it.'_

Curious, Hori hesitately lifted his foot. What if Kashima's just gonna prank him or what? It must be true that she can't let a day pass without annoying him. No one knows. But of course, as Kashima's senior, he should help her with her problems. He has to. That's why despite of having this somehow bad feeling, he stepped forward with a frown, his arms still crossed.  
>"What is it this time, Kashima? If you're just–" In mid-sentence, he was cut by Kashima's actions. The taller girl grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Yes, <em>a kiss.<em> Kashima finally did it. Hori was standing in his toes, his countenance slowly gets engulfed with redness.  
>Meanwhile, Kashima firmly shut her eyes. <em>That<em> 'tingly' sensation Sakura mentioned earlier. The heat creeping up her face. She was correct. But the most accurate statement was,

_**'**_**_You'd never want to let go of that person's lips.'_**

But that's not possible. Their lips parted after Kashima decided to open her eyes. Hori stood there with his brown eyes wide, cerise-faced. He was blushing furiously, and so was she. "Weeeell," Kashima spoke first with an awkward tone. Hori looked down to avoid Kashima's emerald eyes, his arms _still _folded. He looked all in all pissed, so Kashima had to divulge an excuse. "It looks like when two people lip-locked, the kiss sparks the magic of–"  
>"<em>Shut up<em>, damn it."  
>The girl halted. Hori stopped Kashima from speaking. He grabbed her tie this time and pulled her down, sealing her lips using his.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: "I thought you were mad, senpai!" "I was. Who told you to stop?"<p>

Thank you although this is kinda short!


End file.
